


I'm Here

by augustinevirus



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Matt POV, Short, Short & Sweet, by first kiss i mean between the two, jess gets sick of waiting, like jess is so not that innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Nothings going to get you. I'm here.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**A YEAR LATER**

He feels almost guilty as soft lips press against his. Even if Emily had been the one to leave him he shouldn't be this quick to move on, right? Her hands raise to cup his cheeks, moving to his neck. He does want this though. Even through the cat fights he still managed to to see the sweetness and vulnerability she hid. They are _both_ vulnerable right now and somehow Matt finds a way to be okay with this.

They part and the younger girl looks up at him, a small smile forming, "You never tried to kiss me so I figured I'd have to do it." He lets a nervous chuckle and nods, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess so."

Jessica was over and done with the braided hair, letting it hang loose now adays. It certainly wasn't wild, it stood out and framed her face nicely. He likes it much better than the braids anyway. She also toned down her makeup letting it be more natural. He brushed away some of the hair that was hiding her eyes.

"You're my best friend."

"You're mine too."

Jessica leans into him and he smiles, running his fingers through her hair gently, " **I've got you.** "

_Nothings going to get you. I'm here._

**Author's Note:**

> oops another quickly written jess & matt fic


End file.
